More than one
by Sirius Pax
Summary: when Sirius moves away from the team she has grown to see as a family and they head back to Cybertron, her world falls apart. but when 3 of her new friends show her something, that brings everything to a halt. Sirius gets the 2 teams together, and soon realizes that she had a love that she never knew. Ratchet/OC. Rated T for actions later on.
1. Get us back!

More than one

"Get us back!"

I shook my head from my daydream of Ratchet. It had been 792 hours since I had seen him. A tear ran down my cheek. I growled as Linda placed food in front of me and pushed it into my trash can once she left. Jack did the same with lunch, brought it to me. I threw it into the trash. My mom gave me dinner and I did the same thing.

It went on like that for 33 days, I didn't leave that spot even if it was night time, I stayed there at my desk and stared out the window, waiting for Ratchet to come speeding up to see me. My eyes shown blue as I looked at the mirror in my room on my desk. "Sirius." June called to me gently. I didn't look to her. "Sirius." She called again. "Yes Mom." I stated.

"Your supper's getting cold." "That's alright, I'm not hungry." I replied. "You haven't been yourself since Ratchet had to give you part of his spark to save you, what's wrong?" June asked as she came to me. I started to cry and said, "I miss him, I miss them all." "I know honey, but we need to move on." June replied.

"I'm not going to." I replied. "Sirius, please eat, it's been 792 hours, that was since you last saw Ratchet." "Call Ratchet and tell him to make me, I'm not eating because I'm not hungry." I shot as I glared out the window. Energon tears brimmed my eyes.

"Honey, none of us will be able to move on if you keep mentioning about the past, especially Ratchet, considering what he did for you." June stated. Linda, Jack, my friends Sam and Mikaela, and Sam's friend walked in.

"Who's Ratchet?" my friends asked. I tossed them my journal and they read it. "Wow, he saved your life." They chorused and I said as I dropped my head and let it hit my desk, "Yep." I looked to my friends to see them talking. They nodded and said, "We'd like to show you something." "If it has anything to do with guns I will not allow it, you are wanted by the forces." June growled and I growled at her.

I got up and said, "Can Linda and Jack come?" they nodded and said, "June too." We all walked out and Sam's friend motioned for me to get in with them. I got into the Camaro that reminded me of 'Bee. I choked back a whine for my friend. We drove out and I saw June, Linda, and Jack following.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Sam said, "A hideout." I nodded and Mikaela said, "You're going to be happy, but you have to help us." I nodded and said, "Anything to help." Optimus hit me hard in a father figure way, he actually cried when he looked at me before he left for Cybertron.

Ratchet had saved my life by giving me a piece of his spark. He had to because my heart was giving out, being infected with dark energon a third time around nearly killed me. Now my life lives upon the shard of his spark and I can feel his feelings at times. We drove down a dirt road and I hopped out when we came to a stop. I wiped away my tears and looked around.

There were 10 vehicles in front of me. I looked at Mikaela and Sam and said, "I had transforming vehicles back in Jasper, what's special about these?" I walked forward before they could answer. I examined each of them.

I tapped the emergency hummer and jumped when the motor revved as if in warning. "Sheesh, talk about being like Ratchet." I muttered and walked to the semi, tears starting to flow again. I looked to see Mikaela and Sam snickering, but didn't see Sam's friend, ha, I didn't even know his name.

The semi's motor made a low purr and I smiled and said, "He's like Optimus." Sam and Mikaela started to laugh. "Don't get too choked up in your laughter, your Camaro reminds me of my friend Bumblebee." I growled. Sam and Mikaela laughed harder. "I hope they show her soon!" Sam screamed and fell back laughing.

I growled and held back my anger… Too late. "You no good fraggers of friends! I lost my friends when they went back to Cybertron after it was revived with only my guardian Ratchet to be friends with along with my family, Miko, Raf, my team, and Agent Fowler! You want to know something, one saved my life, and now I can't see him anymore because I moved to this slagging pit!" I burst out as I cried.

Linda and Jack ran to me saying, "It's alright, calm down." "Calm is the last thing on my processor!" I shouted and snarled at them. "I lost my friends because they went back to Cybertron, and now I can't call the others!" I finished. I was getting real mad. I took out my phone and tried to call Miko. I showed them my phone and said, "Line not in use!"

"Would you guys transform already!" Sam and Mikaela screamed at the vehicles and I gasped when they transformed. I shook my head then looked at them again. I looked to Mikaela and Sam and growled, "They're like my friends and you didn't tell me when we got here?!"

"They needed to know you were associated with them." Sam replied. "Are you out of your slagging processor? I'm talking about Team Prime here! Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack is who I'm talking about! I don't know them!" I shot and motioned to the former vehicles.

Everyone stared at me and I looked at them confused. I growled and kicked a boulder and growled in pain. June rushed over and I said, "When I see Ratchet again I'll let _him_ look at it." A lime green and red 'bot came up and I said, "You are not Ratchet."

"Yes I am." He replied and looked at me confused. I took out my phone and showed him a picture of my guardian and said, "That's Ratchet. My best friend, the one who saved earth and revived Cybertron as well as save my life." I growled and turned my phone to me and started to dial his contact. "Please pick up." I kept repeating and cheered when Ratchet's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Ratchet, I'm putting you on speaker." I stated. I got an alright and turned it on speaker. "So, how many times have you tried to contact me?" I asked and Ratchet replied, "66 times." "Figured. Well Ratchet, I have an imposter here." I replied.

"Um Sirius." "Yeah Ratch?" "You're currently in another dimension so that is the least of my worries." Ratchet told me and I dropped my phone. I caught it and said, "What! Then get me back!" "I'm opening a bridge; Optimus, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and I will be through." The connection was cut and I waited impatiently for the bridge.

"Ratchet, Optimus, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee!" I screamed and ran to them. Ratchet picked me up and I said, "I missed you, Ratchet." Ratchet chuckled and handed me to Optimus. I smiled and said, "I missed you too."

Optimus chuckled and handed me to 'Bee and I said the same thing. He smiled and laughed and I smiled. I said the same to Ultra Magnus when I was handed to him. I also said the same thing when I was handed to Smokescreen.

I turned to the other Autobots and said as I pointed at the one who called himself Ratchet, "He said he was Ratchet." Ratchet growled and the other 'bots said, "He is Ratchet!" the 'bot that used to be the flamed semi came forward and said, "I have known Ratchet my whole life, for that right there is Ratchet."

"I'm getting really ticked." I stated. There was a roar and I hollered, "Predaking!" Predaking came running through and quickly transformed and picked me up. I laughed and hugged him. "There's my softy." I stated and Predaking laughed.

"Predaking, can you find out who's Ratchet?" I asked and Predaking transformed and I found myself on top of his helm, even though I should've been under his servo. He looked at the 2 who claimed to be Ratchet and Predaking transformed and said, "They're both Ratchet. One from this dimension, the other from ours."

Cars suddenly pulled up and aimed weapons at us and hollered, "Autobots, surrender!" I growled at the humans. "Take down Ratchet!" I roared at Predaking and he shot fire at the humans. The humans shot anyways and the shots went to this dimension's Ratchet.

I growled and jumped in front of the shots. I put my fists together and started to glow. I deflected the shots and growled, "No Autobots shall be hurt as long as I'm around." The Ratchet from this dimension grabbed me from the air and ran after my friends. All the Autobots from this dimension ran into the bridge, my friends and family already through.

The Ratchet holding me ran into my dimension and skidded to a stop. My dimension Ratchet stalked up and took me and growled. I laughed. The Ratchets glared at each other and I laughed. "Who are these guys, Sirius?" I heard Miko ask.

I had a feeling Ratchet wasn't going to put me down so I looked down at her and said, "The one Ratchet's glaring at is Ratchet from another dimension, not sure about the rest though." Miko whined, "Now I'm gonna get in trouble twice as bad!" I snickered and said, "Lucky me I'm good at Cybertronian medical work, I won't get in trouble."

"Also because Ratchet gave you part of his spark so you could live!" Raf pointed out and I said, "Oh yeah… Hey, could someone get me down?" Optimus walked up and took me from Ratchet. Ratchet whined at him as he gave Optimus a pouty face and I snickered.

"Thanks Optimus." I stated as I looked up at him and he nodded while smiling down at me. "Impossible, that's Optimus." A black Cybertronian from the other dimension stated and pointed at the flamed Cybertronian.

"In your dimension. But pit, I call my Optimus Orion all the time. I guess that's what I'm calling him now." I stated. I looked up at Optimus and asked, "Is that alright, Orion?" Orion nodded as he smiled and I smiled back.

I swung back and forward as I hung upside down from Orion's servo. Both Ratchets were watching me. "Okay… that's freaky." I stated. I looked at Optimus and said, "Okay Optimus, who's who?" his troops walked to his side and he started to introduce them.

"Ironhide is my weapon's specialist. Prowl is my 2nd in command. Jazz is my third. Ratchet is my commanding medical officer. Bumblebee is my scout. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are my front liners. Skids and Mudflap are my middle waves, and Ultra Magnus is my new arrival."

I looked up at Orion and shrugged and said, "Only what?, 4 duplicates." Orion nodded.


	2. My spark hurts

More than one 2

"My spark hurts."

I dropped to the ground and winced and said, "Oh that hurt." Both Ratchets came forward and I said, "Oooooh, this is going to be funny." My Ratchet picked me up first and walked off saying, "You kicked another boulder, didn't you."

"Yep." I replied and smiled. Ratchet scanned me and said, "I will never forgive June, you need energon badly, apparently she forgot that you have part of my spark, ensuring you now need energon." "Oooooh, bad move Mom." I murmured to myself and Ratchet chuckled.

He sat me on his desk in the med-bay and said, "You need to stop hurting yourself." "I. WAS. MAD." I replied loudly and slowly as I took the energon cube from Ratchet as he handed it to me. It was human size so I could actually drink from it. I started to drink as Ratchet spoke.

"That's what it was last time, being mad. And the time before, and before that, and that, and that, and…" "Alright, alright, alright, I get the point." I stated as I pulled from my energon for a moment. "We had a small invasion of retaliated Decepticons." Ratchet stated and I said, "That sucks, oh and to determine who I'm talking to I'm calling you Ratchy."

Ratchy looked to me and nodded. I brought out my phone and started _**harder better faster stronger**_. I nodded my head to the beat and watched as Ratchy put my foot in a cast carefully. "Thanks Ratchy." I stated and he picked me up and walked out.

My phone was still playing. "Ratchy, I'm tired." I stated and yawned and rubbed my eyes. Ratchy walked to his berth room and gently sat me on the berth. I curled into a ball as the song ended. I watched as Ratchy walked out and said, "Ratchy." Ratchy turned to me and asked, "Yes Sirius?" "Why did you save me?" I asked.

Ratchy looked confused by my question. Ratchy walked over to me and said, "Because…" Ratchy seemed hesitant and he sat next to me. I reached out and touched his servo and said, "You can say, it's just me, and you saved me."

Ratchy's servo pulled up and ran up and down my body slowly. "Because… I-love-you." I almost didn't catch it he said it so fast, but I knew what he said. "I'm sorry, could you slow down, I didn't catch that." I stated as I smiled, I wanted to hear him say it again, and he said, more confident, "Because I love you."

Ratchy's servo digit that was currently caressing my head pulled away and his servo covered me. I held onto it. I fell half asleep a few times, but I was still awake. I felt as Ratchy's frame was suddenly next to me. I slowly turned to Ratchy to see him looking at me as he lay next to me. He leaned down to me and kissed my forehead. I nuzzled into his chassis when he pulled away.

"My spark hurts." He whispered. "Why?" I asked. He just looked at me and repeated his words. "Can I help somehow?" I asked. He seemed to only be able to repeat his words because he did so again. I looked around and slid down the latter he had installed for me a long time ago and walked to his desk. I powered on one of his data pads and typed in, "What to do when someone's spark hurts."

"When a Cybertronian's spark is in pain, one must soothe it by massaging it." I read silently. I powered off the data pad and quickly got back to Ratchy when he made a painful groan. I quickly climbed up the latter and walked to Ratchy's chassis and said, "Ratchy, I need you to open your spark chamber for me."

Ratchy looked down at me and opened his spark chamber. I clambered in and walked to the spark that part of was inside me. Ratchy's spark reached out to me and gently touched me. It seemed aware that I held part of it.

It gently pulled back and I held my hands to it. I gently stroked it and it seemed to glow brighter. I felt as Ratchy's spark loosened up. I felt the wall of the spark chamber to feel that he was still tense. I moved my hand back to his spark and gently pressed my hands into it. I heard a groan and a few clicks escape Ratchy.

Ratchy's spark connected to my mind and I saw things he probably never told anyone else. I saw when he worked before the war, met Orion, when the war started. I saw as Ratchy looked to me when the synthetic energon was draining from his frame in the energon mine.

I could see the worry in his optics as it mirrored in the monitor when he tried to call me and could see it growing each time I didn't respond. Ratchy's spark tensioned again and I started to run my hands against and in it. His spark pulled back and I whispered, "There, there. Everything's fine. I promise."

I gasped as Ratchy's spark came around me and pulled me into it. It enclosed around me and held me there. I could hear Ratchy groaning and watched as his spark chamber closed. I felt as he shifted and could feel the sensation of me in his spark from his spark. I heard Ratchy make a loud moan and his back arched.

I felt as he tossed and turned. Ratchy's sounds made me smile. I felt as Ratchy's spark was tense and carefully ran my fingers through it. Ratchy groaned and I whispered, "Easy Ratchy, it's going to be fine." I held my hands against Ratchy's spark and Ratchy roared in pleasure. I giggled.

I did something that surprised me, I gently licked at Ratchy's spark. Ratchy hollered and I smiled and continued. Ratchy whirled, _"Primus! Sirius, please don't stop!"_ I giggled and continued. I felt as Ratchy's systems started to heat up.

I was surprised I hadn't drowned in Ratchy's spark. Ratchy groaned and clicked, _"By the Allspark!"_ I stayed in that spot and continued to lap there. Ratchy clicked and whirled and his back arched, I think I hit a sensitive spot. I giggled as I lapped at his spark.

Ratchy whirled in surprise as I gently bit at his spark. I quickly stopped when I heard Ratchy's berth room door slide open. "Ratchet." Ratchy's spark told me he hadn't registered this sound and was waiting for me to continue, but I didn't. "Ratchet." Orion said it a little fiercer. Ratchy shook and his helm moved to the door position; I could feel everything his body did.

I listened and felt as Ratchy slowly sat up. "I heard you holler, are you alright?" Orion asked. Ratchy nodded. "And have you seen Sirius since you put a cast on her foot, Ironhide would like to see her." Orion stated.

Ratchy nodded. "Where is she?" Orion asked. Ratchy's spark released me and his spark chamber opened. I climbed out and Orion asked, "Why was she in your spark chamber?" "His spark was hurting." I replied. Orion nodded and said, "Could you come with me to see Ironhide?" I nodded and Ratchy gently handed me over.

Orion walked out with me in his servo.


	3. Some introductions

More than one 3

Some introductions

Orion walked into the main room and everyone looked up, not including the twins and Miko. I gulped and whispered, "That can't be good." Ironhide walked up and I looked at him. "Hello human." He greeted. "My name's Sirius, hello." I replied. Orion sat me in Ironhide's servos and we started out.

"So Ironhide, what you want to talk about?" I asked. "I would appreciate it if you called me 'Hide." He stated. "You call me Sirius and I'll call you 'Hide." I stated as we continued down the hall. "You watch yourself around me; I'm not that fond of humans." 'Hide stated. "But I saved you." I stated.

"So?" I heard anger in 'Hide's voice. 'Okay, he's the weapon's specialist… ah ha!' "I know a lot about weapons." I stated and he looked down at me. "Oh?" I nodded. "Ever fight?" "Yep; against Soundwave." I replied. I had fought the silent mech, shattering his mask. I had seen a face too.

Ironhide looked impressed. I smiled. "You're tough." He stated and I said, "But Megatron got me with his dark energon… Ratchy had to give me part of his spark so I would live."

"Ratchy being your Ratchet." Ironhide concluded and I nodded. Ironhide walked into the main room and the twins came running up. I gasped when I was picked up. I squirmed in the grasp. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" I screamed as I was suddenly dropped, but caught by gentler servos. I looked up at my rescuer to see Ratchet.

"Thanks." I said as I caught my breath. I noticed Ratchy watching me from the hall and crossed my arms as I looked at him. He whined, but left and walked to June and got into an argument with her about my health from lack of energon.

I nodded to myself and Ratchet asked, "How much about Cybertron do you know?" I started to explain everything I knew and Ratchet looked impressed. I finished explaining and Ratchet chuckled and said, "We'll get along fine." "Great!" I replied happily. I noticed Miko coming with spray paint and growled.

"Miko." I growled. "Charge!" Miko yelled and I said, "Ratchet, let's play Simon says. Simon says lift up your left pede." Ratchet did as he was told and Miko ran under and past it. She turned to me and growled then ran into the wall. The spray paint can exploded and got her covered in paint.

"Put that pede down." Ratchet did so and I said, "Simon didn't say, I win." Ratchet just chuckled and sat me on the platform. He walked out and I turned to see a paint drenched Miko running at me. I screamed and started to run from the pain blob. I was then picked up and Miko ran into another wall.

I giggled and looked up at Orion and said, "Thanks Dad." I froze when I realized I and called Orion "Dad". I smiled and giggled nervously. Everyone was now looked at us, waiting for an outcome. Orion chuckled then handed me to Optimus. I looked at Orion confused and he just winked and walked away. I just shrugged it off.

Optimus asked, "How long have you known about the war?" flashbacks started to occur and I said, "4 years and 3 months." My family looked at me with my human friends surprised. I sat down in Optimus's servo and closed my eyes and said, "I'm going to let you seem my memories." I opened my eyes and my memories played in front of everyone.


	4. Memories

More than one 4

Memories

I growled and slapped Jack in the back of the head. "Oww!" he turned and glared at me and I snarled, "That's for fainting at the visit to the hospital." "What's wrong with that?" I rolled my eyes and ran ahead. Jack pulled at the back of my shirt and I grabbed my head after falling and hitting it on the ground. I snarled up at Jack and he gulped.

I got up and dusted myself off. "So, what's wrong with fainting in a hospital?" Jack asked. I glared at him and spat, "The fact that I'm top in health class and it's embarrassing for me." I turned my head up and closed my eyes. Jack shoved me and I winced as I hit something.

Jack laughed and I pulled back from the tree. "Hello face, meet tree." I said dopily as I saw 3 of everything and stumbled for balance. I shook my head and snarled as I looked at Jack. I stalked over to him and he gulped and ran. "JACK, YOU IDIOT BROTHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screeched like a banshee. Jack laughed and I looked to see Linda walking after us and laughing.

I ran faster and roared as I jumped at Jack. He screamed like a little girl as we tumbled over each other. I held him in a head lock until his face became red. I shoved him off me and got up. I grabbed my bag and stalked off. "Where you going?!" Linda shouted and I growled, "For a walk. I never have homework anyways."

I was only 10 at the time; Jack was 13, same as Linda. I kept making my hands into fists then loosening them. My phone started to play _**harder better faster stronger**_ repeatedly. My feet hit the ground with the beat as I glared forward. I closed my eyes and put my head to the sky and I listened to the song. I walked into the hospital and greeted the attendants.

I walked into a room and pulled a card and a gift from my backpack. "Hey Sindy, I got you something." I whispered and the young girl looked at me. I handed her the box and she opened it to see a baby doll. "It's the one I told you about!" she said excitedly and I smiled at the look on her face as she looked at me.

I ruffled her hair and she smiled and giggled. I waved and she waved back then I walked out. I walked through the halls and made sure to wave at all the patients. They all greeted me and I smiled. I delivered a card to each patient and they smiled and thanked me.

I told them it was no problem and walked out after saying hi to Mom. "Hello Sirius!" I stopped and smiled at Karter. "Hello sir." I replied and smiled. I gave him a card and he smiled and nodded. I saluted him and he saluted back. I broke my stance and walked off from the veteran.

He was suddenly by my side. I looked to him and smiled. "How about you go for a ride in a jet?" he asked and I smiled and said, "Thank you sir." "Call me Karter." I nodded. We walked out of town for a mile until we came to the military air force.

We walked in with no problem and Karter got me in a jet. He finished explaining how to fly it and I smiled and nodded. I put on my air mask and he jumped down and backed up. I started the jet and pulled out. I flew into the air and smiled. I flipped and spun and giggled. I shot past Jack and Linda and laughed.

I burst past a jet and it flew after me. I noticed the man wasn't wearing any gear. I pulled off and flew around and back to the base. But before I landed I spun around and around in the air in tight circles. I landed on the ground and cut the engine. I popped the hatch and took off my mask and slid out. I took my gear off and smiled at the soldiers and veterans. I put the gear up and walked back.

"You should be in the air force." Karter complimented. I giggled and said, "I'm going to be." Karter chuckled and I watched as another jet landed. "WHO IN TARNATIONS WAS FLYING UP THERE?!" he screamed and I covered my ears.

I started forward and looked up at the man and said, "Me." it was the same man from earlier. I stood my ground as he looked at me with a glare that made me think, 'if looks could kill I would be dead'. I stood there and Karter walked up. "Agent Fowler, she is relieved to come here and fly as long as I know." Karter stated and I crossed my arms.

I smiled my winning smile at Fowler and he growled and got back in his jet. The soldiers and veterans laughed and I smiled wider. "What's his problem?" I asked and Karter said, "He's got a lot on his hands." "Lucky him." I replied as I watched the jet fly off.

I walked off and the guards smiled and I smiled and nodded. My phone started to play _**harder better faster stronger**_ again and I smiled. "She could work with the Autobots." I heard a guard whisper and I smiled and whispered, "Why do you think I'm hunting them down?" The song played over and over. I brushed my bangs out of my face and walked down the street.

I high fived Raf as I walked by him and smiled evilly as he did, he was 7. I caught a glimpse of him reading the note and nod to himself. I pushed back a piece of tin and walked into the hole in the ground. I covered the tin over the hole and walked down the stairs built in the ground. I looked around, my heat thermal part of my eyes kicking in. I could see the shapes of things clearly in the dark and tip toed over to the still human figure.

I tapped them and they screamed. I laughed and reached up and turned on the light. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot as I looked at Millo. "What you got, Millo?" I asked. She drug me over to a corner where she showed me a tape. "What?" I asked as I watched the tape of the sky. "Keep watching. I already showed Raf." Millo was 7 too.

I nodded and took up the recording. A big ship passed over and I looked to Millo. "That's not all." Millo said and I turned to see a jet fly out. "Never seen one like that." I murmured. The jet transformed and I looked to Millo and we said in unison, "EXTRA TERRESTRIALS!" I high fived her and we laughed.

"Can I keep the tape?" I asked. "I got a copy." Millo assured and I put the tape in my backpack and nodded. We exited the shelter and walked in separate directions. I passed Santos a note and watched as he read it. He nodded and we walked off. Santos was 10.

I nodded to Collin and he nodded back, Collin was also 10. I crept out to the desert and knocked on an abandoned house door. It opened and I stated, "Once you have your destiny, it cannot be changed." The door opened wide and I walked in. I looked to Seria and said, "You got them?"

Seria, another 10 year old, tossed down files and I opened them. "I managed to swipe them from my father yesterday night from the safe." she replied. I looked at the files closely. "Millo gave me a copy of the tape." Seria stated. I nodded. I watched the tape as I looked at the picture; the robot in the video was the same as the one in the picture. "Are you sure your father won't find out?" I asked.

Seria laughed and said, "Fowler's easily fooled. He asked me this morning and I said I saw Mom throw them in the trash. He's so gullible he went ballistic and chased after the trash truck." I smiled and nodded and Seria said, "Keep the files close." I nodded. "You know where to go from here." Seria stated and I nodded.

I kept the files in my backpack as I walked down the street, one strap on my shoulder as the other hung. I held my hand out and Idoor, yet another 10 year old, slapped a paper into my hand as he high fived me. I nodded and walked away from him. I pulled it out and read it. "Somewhere here in Jasper. Maybe a little outside. Fowler went over Jasper for the past 6 weeks whenever there was a supposed alien sighting."

I nodded and put the paper in my bag. I walked back into town and went back to the shelter. My thermal vision guided me to the light and I flipped it on to see Raf. "What we got?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled and said as I got the info out, "Idoor got location, Seria got intel from Fowler, and Millo got footage." Raf nodded as he ran through the papers with me. "Remember in the papers?" I asked and slid a picture to Raf as we sat on the couch. He caught it and spun it around.

"Hm, Optimus Prime." He read. "Looks exactly like the supposed encounter just 3 weeks ago in Japan." I stated as I leaned back on the couch. Raf nodded. We continued to run through the files and I stated, "6 total, facing against an army of about 1 million."

Raf nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing our families don't know." I stated and Raf nodded. I pulled out the newspaper from today from my backpack and tossed it on the table as Millo, Seria, Collin, Santos, and Idoor came in. They sat down and we started to discuss our operation.

"My parents almost caught me." Idoor stated. "We need to hold off our families until we find them." Raf said in a harsh tone. "If we don't we can go down, be prosecuted with the stolen items from the government, and never see the extra-terrestrials." I growled.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I think I have an idea where one hangs out every once and a while." I stated and pulled out the files again. I flipped through and pointed to the ambulance. I pulled out another picture of the robot. "Ratchet, the commanding medical officer. I've seen the design at the hospital, I can check it out." I stated.

I pulled out the rest of the alt. modes and robots and Raf said, "I've seen the Urbana 500 pass through town a few times, never could catch a glimpse of a driver." "Then it's 'Bee." I stated. I looked to Millo and she stated, "Seen the motorcycle around the outskirts of town, had a rider every time, but once I saw it fizzle out when I had a magnet once and held it out. It's a holoform on the bike."

"It's Arcee." I confirmed. "Says here she has a holoform she uses for cover." I read. Santos spoke up. "Seen the Pontiac loads of times. Same horns and everything." I nodded. I looked through the papers. "It's Cliffjumper. Skilled fighter like the rest." I read.

Seria smiled widely and pointed to Optimus. "My dad comes by every once and a while driving a peter built semi exactly like his alternate mode. I can check it out." I nodded as I smiled. Collin then spoke up. "I've seen the hummer plenty of times." "It's Bulkhead." I clarified.

"Former wrecker, a group of Cybertronians that would do missions others wouldn't, lots went in, few came back." I read. Idoor then spoke up. "My connection to Fowler says that he's having trouble keeping them in line at times. Says that's why they're seen."

"Good job Idoor." I copied the file papers and handed the people who saw the certain 'bots pictures and information about them. "Keep them safe and don't let anyone see them." They nodded. "Tonight we need to stay here." "Why?"

I picked up the newspaper and read, "Today, 17 miles from Jasper, Nevada, a supposed alien sighting was spotted. They fought against each other then disappeared through what scientists say are worm holes. Special Agent William Fowler clarifies that this did not happen. A man managed to get a shot of the fight though, so who do we believe?"

I downloaded the picture to my laptop and revealed the color pattern. I hooked up my laptop to the flat screen and everyone looked at the screen. "The Autobots and Decepticons." I stated as I stood next to the TV. "Wow." They all breathed. I nodded and said, "This is why. We need to be on high alert tonight."

"But my mom will kill me!" Raf stated. Everyone nodded. "I've made arrangements for that. It's Saturday tomorrow so I called your parents and said we were having a camp out. I told my mom that as well." "And it technically is a camp out! You're a genius, Sirius!" Seria stated as she bounced a little.

"I've got an army veteran who's going to let me fly high when I want. He says I can go around the world 30 times on one tank of fuel. I'll be patrolling the world." I stated and everyone nodded. "Go home and get your things, we're staying until Sunday afternoon." I stated and we all walked out. My stuff was already there so I walked to the air force base and the guards let me in.

I walked up to Karter and asked him if I could go for night fly and he nodded. "I'll be back in the morning." I stated and Karter nodded. I nodded back. I got my equipment on and jumped into the jet. I put on my air mask and took off.

I flew over the land, my video camera attached to my hair band and recording in case I caught something. I flew around the world at least 3 times until I stopped and hovered there. I watched the Autobots and the jet hovering lower than me. "Agent Fowler." I whispered and disappeared into the clouds.

I peeked through and watched as the Autobots collected a substance. "Energon." I said to myself, remembering the intel from the papers. "Come on Prime!" came Fowler's voice and I surprisingly heard it. I continued to record and came down lower. I gasped when Fowler sped up to me. I flew around and around, dodging the shots. (I suggest listening to _**harder better faster stronger**_)

I flipped and spun and turned around. I recorded the Autobots and nodded. I sped faster and faster and Fowler slowed down some. I sped faster and past the Autobots. I bolted to Jasper and saw Fowler following me. I growled and sped back to the Autobots. "How the heck am I going to shake him?" I questioned aloud.

"Unknown pilot, land on the ground!" came Fowler's bark. I rolled my eyes and sped faster. I weaved through the Autobots without hitting a single one. "PRIME! GET THAT JET!" Fowler snarled in a scream and I pulled up as Optimus about grabbed the jet. I flew into the clouds and watched as Fowler stayed low. I came down and watched as a green portal opened.

"Autobot and Decepticon transportation, ground bridge." I supplied to myself and sped down. I caught it on video as they walked through. I sped off before Fowler could see me. I tagged behind to see Fowler heading for Jasper. I pulled away as Fowler started after me and flew to California. He stopped and turned around.

I sped back to Jasper and landed. I greeted Karter as the sun came up and rubbed my eyes. I walked off and to the shelter. I walked down the stairs and turned on the lights. "Wake up guys, I got info for you." I stated and they bolted up. They crowded around and I took the video camera from my hair band.

They watched and cheered and I smiled. "My dad looked like he was going to kill you!" Seria laughed and I smiled. "Come on." I stated with a smile. "I narrowed down the location as I followed them. It's one of the cliffs; but first I have to check the hospital." I stated and they all smiled. We got up and walked out and into Jasper. _**Harder better faster stronger**_ played from my phone and I smiled as people stared as we passed by in a group.

Jack and Linda even stared, which made me smile more. We walked until we got to our places and I nodded, our places surrounded the hospital. They stood there in front and waited as I searched the ambulances. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" it was Sinder. I still jumped then said, "Looking for something."

Sinder nodded and walked off. I sighed and kept looking. I pulled out my files and nodded when I saw Ratchet's alternate mode. I tapped the tire and heard a soft growl, it was low, but I could hear it. I nodded and ran off. "Found him!" I stated and smiled.

"I'll check here regularly as you guys keep a look out for the rest." I finished and they nodded and ran off. I sat at the entrance of the ambulance parking and watched Ratchet the time I was there. I got up after a while and walked off to see Sindy. She smiled and hugged me and I hugged back.

I got her some food then walked out. I walked back to the ambulance storage to see Ratchet speeding off. I quickly got back to the shelter and waited for the others, making my decision. When they returned I looked up at them. "I'm searching for the base, alone." I announced. "Because of your stealth, we understand. Let us know if you find the base let's say 5 years after the day we'll go there."

"Yeah, we'll all leave and not see each other then meet up in five years on the day to go to the base." Raf stated. I smiled and nodded. "It's a plan. We will still stay here tonight though. Stay here while I search." They nodded and I walked out. I ran out to the desert and looked around.

I looked from one cliff to another and growled. I wanted to see the tops. I got into the jet at the air force base and flew over each cliff. I smiled and remembered the cliff then landed at the grounds. I ran off to the cliff and found the secret opening. I stepped inside and ran down the tunnel. I came bursting into a room before I knew I was.

I skidded to a stop as Fowler saw me. "YOU!" he screamed. I gulped and turned to be met with Optimus. "Uh oh." I stated and backed up. Fowler grabbed my backpack and I gulped as he looked through it. "What is this?" he asked. "Who's been helping you?!" he demanded. I snatched my stuff and shoved it in my bag.

I kept quiet. Fowler growled and I smiled my winning smile. "You, you're the one that Karter lets drive the jets!" He stated and I smiled and nodded. "And you can't touch me or Karter will charge you." I stated and smiled. Fowler growled and I waved bye bye and walked out. I ran to the shelter and screamed happily as I burst in, "Found it!"

They all got up and cheered. I screamed as Fowler burst in and we all grabbed our equipment. Fowler looked around and they first thing he saw was the newspapers and pictures of sightings in our hands. Then he saw Seria. I stepped in front of her and growled.

I ran at Fowler and kicked him in the stomach then ran off. The others followed and I led them to another hide out. We ran as fast as we could. I slammed the door shut and breathed deeply as I leaned against the door. I took out my inhaler and spacer and took the medicine. The others looked at me afraid. I smiled at them and they started to smile and we started to laugh.

I looked to them and told them to stay and walked out. I lashed out as Fowler grabbed me and pulled me into the base. I was dropped like a dead chicken in front of the 'bots and snarled at Fowler. "Where'd you get the information?" he growled. "Reliable sources." I growled deadlier.

"Why is my daughter with you?" he snarled. "Helping me." I snarled back. I stood up as _**harder better faster stronger**_ played and he backed up. I picked up my things and walked out. "If you want to know why, I'll bring my friends."

That's exactly what I did. I got everyone out of the hideout and we walked into the base. We came in one at a time, I in the lead and _**harder better faster stronger**_ playing. Our feet hit the ground with the beat and we held our heads high. We carried our information with us.

Most of the stuff was in my bag. We walked up the stairs and sat down around a table. I took out the stuff in my bag and we sorted it out. I nodded and Seria explained about her sighting. I looked to Raf and he explained. Collin explained then Millo, and then Santos and I finished off. Idoor explained about Fowler's intel to him and I smiled. I stood up and put a hand on the rail.

"It took us years to track you down and get a fix on you. We finally pin pointed you, when I got to fly high in the sky. I was the one above you last night, the one Fowler chased. I was on surveillance for my team." I growled.

I backed away and put the papers back in the file. The rest of my team packed up their things and put their bags to their backs. "So put, we accomplished our goal." I stated sternly and my team started down with me. We were blocked with a servo.

I looked to see Optimus. Seria looked at me and Optimus put his servo flat. I cautiously walked on. "You shall remain here." he stated and I looked to my team and winked while smiling and they smiled back.

I sat there on Ratchet's desk and looked up at him. He was just ignoring me… again. I snarled up at him and he jolted and looked down at me. I looked at him questioningly and he growled, "What?" I rolled my eyes and looked to see my team having fun with the 'bots. Even Optimus was playing with Seria. I looked back to Ratchet to see him looking too.

I tapped my foot and he quickly looked back at me. "Why is it that you just stand there and stare at the computer every day and leave me to do something on my own?" I growled. Ratchet rolled his optics at me. "Because I'm busy."

"I just checked around the world. No activity." I replied coldly. Ratchet sighed and said, "Fine, what do you want to do?" I smiled. "I want to know about you and I want you to learn about me. This is the first real conversation with each other." I replied and Ratchet looked alarmed.

Ratchet looked away. "Or I could get Millo or Arcee or Seria into a closet with you and make you play 7 minutes in heaven." I said in a sing song tone and Ratchet quickly turned back to me, optics frantic. "Anything but that." He stated quickly. I smiled and Ratchet sighed as he realized what I just did.

I chuckled and said, "You first." "I'm from Cybertron." "No dip Sherlock Holmes." I replied in a low growl. I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone watching. I smiled and whistled. My team ran up and I motioned to Millo. "Closet." I stated and she walked to the closet. Ratchet became frantic and backed up.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself?" I asked and Ratchet nodded quickly. I smiled and nodded. Ratchet picked me up and we walked out. We were about to discuss things but I fast forward.

I ran over to Ratchet and swung in and snickered as Jack looked at Arcee. "Is that drool I see?" I questioned and Ratchet laughed. I laughed too. Arcee suddenly sped off and I gasped and Ratchet floored it from the 'cons.

I laughed as the 'cons were lost in the swarm of cars. Ratchet sped into base and I skidded to a stop. I quickly hopped out and he transformed. I laughed harder. I walked up to my team and laughed harder. I fell on my bed and screamed into the pillows in my laughter.

I turned over when I calmed down and looked at everyone. I smiled widely and said, "Jack and Linda and Arcee gets chased by 'cons." "More humans." Ratchet growled. "I agree, mainly because they're annoying." I replied. Everyone looked at me like I was insane and I froze and said, "Dang, Ratchet's rubbing off on me."

I started laughing and fell on my back. I sat up stark straight and smiled and said, "Jack and Linda need to get here tomorrow." Ratchet chuckled and I smiled.

I high fived Raf and walked over to Ratchet as Raf sped off in 'Bee. "Follow us Jack!" I called and jumped in as Ratchet laughed. "Sirius, wait!" Jack called and I laughed. Ratchet sped into base and I jumped down. I ran up the stairs and crawled onto my bed to be met with Arcee speeding in. I laughed as I saw Miko there too.

My team walked up, including Raf, and we smiled. Santos was still grieving over Cliffjumper's death with Arcee. We walked down the stairs and smiled at Jack, Linda, and Miko. They stared and I smiled wider. I stood in front of them and Optimus walked up behind me. He started to explain and I smiled wider as the looks on my family's faces grew along with Miko's. I had my arms crossed the whole time.

"Where do you come into this?" Jack asked. I smiled and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." Jack huffed and I chuckled. Millo turned on _**timber**_ and I started to sing. I laughed as Collin sang the first guy's part and he blushed. We swung round and round and laughed. We broke apart as I started to sing.

I walked fancy like up the stairs and my team followed. Collin started to sing again and I watched as they swung round and round from my bed. Raf sat on his bed and watched too. We high fived and I started to sing again.

"Mom's been worried sick and you've been hanging with aliens!" Linda screamed as she grabbed my arm and I whimpered. Ratchet pulled her away and I snarled at her. "Like I said, I don't care for humans." I stated and smiled.

The 'bots stared at me with my team then burst out laughing. I laughed too. I looked to the 'bots and my team and smiled.

"THEY'RE BACK!" everyone screamed as me and my team walked into town, _**harder better faster stronger**_ playing. My mom came running out of the hospital and held me close. "Yeah, I'm staying at a friend's place because of a little club." I stated and Mom nodded.

I turned and walked into the hospital to see Sindy still there and asleep. I smiled and pulled out a box. I sat it next to her doll and left the card then walked out. I waved to all the patients then walked out. My team walked beside me while smiling.

My rust red hair covered my left blue eye as I walked. I led my friends into the air force and greeted Karter. He literally picked me off the ground in a bear hug and the soldiers and veterans crowded around. Even the sergeant was there. I smiled and said, "I have something to show you."

I got on the gear and hopped into the jet. I put on my mask then took off. I flipped and turned as smoke came from my tailpipe. I hovered in the air and looked at what I had done. "I salute you." Is what I wrote. I sped around and waved to Jack and Linda and they stared. They ran after me and when I landed I heard them at the gate.

I walked over with my gear on and said, "Let them in, they're my family." The guards instantly opened the door and Linda and Jack came in. I took off my gear and put it up. I walked over to the veterans and soldiers and we started to talk. "Fowler's thinking about getting you into the system as soon as possible."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, we've kind of gotten used to each other's bickering." Karter laughed. "Speaking of bicker…" Fowler landed and walked over to me. "Do you want to get into the system now? You can start as an agent with me then move up." "If I can come here." I stated and Fowler nodded. I smiled and nodded.

Karter patted my back and I got into the back of the jet. "Guys' go back home; Jack, Linda, it's not that home." The hatch closed and Fowler sped off. I sat back in my seat, completely relaxed. "You'll store your jet at the air force or base." Fowler stated and I rolled my eyes and said, "I had a feeling you would say that."

I walked out of the pentagon and got in my jet. Fowler got in his and we flew off. I flew to the base as quick as I could. It took a while, but I managed. I landed on the roof with Fowler behind me. I swung out and Fowler climbed out.

We walked into the base and I just leaned against the wall of the elevator as we went down. I got up and walked out after Fowler and everyone looked to me. "Tell us what happened! Your team wouldn't give us scrap!" Bulkhead complained. I smiled and said, "I'm another liaison, the assistant if you will."

I pulled out my Special Agent's badge and said, "Special Agent Sirius Darby." I smiled wider. "Now I have the actual right to stay here." I finished. The 'bots smiled and I smiled back.

I watched as Ratchet overdosed on the synthetic energon. I growled and walked after him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Aren't we forgetting our secret weapon?" "In this case we will likely not need a medic." "But you could always use the extra fire power." Ratchet called as he leaned against the wall. I leaned next to him.

Optimus looked to me and I shrugged and said, "Let him try; if he harms any 'cons in a way that is like a Decepticon, send him back to base." Optimus nodded and everyone stared at me. "What? Sometimes he looks to me for guidance. After all, I have control over Ratchet." I supplied. "Bumblebee can handle ground bridging duty." "How about not and I do." I stated and Ratchet looked at me and nodded.

"I come out on top!" I stated and opened the bridge. Everyone ran through and I closed it and leaned back in my chair. "Dang, does it suck being the only one here." I muttered and messed around with some of Ratchet's inventions. The team and my family, and Miko, were out having fun as I was hanging around the base. Fowler was at the pentagon discussing things… again.

"Sheesh, the synthetic energon's pulling him from his work and making him hyper." I opened the bridge when asked and continued to work. I froze and turned around to see Ratchet. He picked me up and sat me on his shoulder.

I looked to see he was heading to the bridge. "Ratchet, I swear if you take me through…" couldn't finish. Ratchet had stored me in a subspace area and I was currently yelling my head off to him now. "RATCHET, YOU KNOW I SLAGGING HATE SMALL SPACES!" I screamed.

I kicked Ratchet and he whined. I hmphed and leaned against the subspace wall. Next thing I know is that I'm somehow inside of Ratchet's cab. I sat back and growled at nothing in particular. We sped into a mine and I sighed and said, "You got information from a Decepticon." "Yep." I rolled my eyes.

Ratchet sat me on the ground after he transformed and I leaned against the wall and watched as he took down Breakdown. I followed them to another room where Breakdown fell over. "Hello Megatron, meet Ratchet!" I yelled and Megatron and Knock Out looked up. Ratchet punched Megatron in the face plates and he flew back.

I leaned against the wall and murmured, "Ratchet's going to get hurt in 3… 2… 1…" Ratchet's servo got caught and he groaned in pain as it was twisted outward. I shook my head and picked up a good sized rock. I threw it at Megatron and it hit him in the face plates. Megatron groaned, but managed to punch Ratchet before letting go.

I growled and kept chucking rocks at him. He looked at me and I hit him in the face plates with a good sized rock. He flew back and I laughed. I hid by Ratchet as Knock Out ran at me. I looked to Ratchet and he looked back. I screamed as Knock Out picked me up. "Now you'll watch as your friend here dies." Knock Out growled to Ratchet.

I thrashed about and started to bite at Knock Out's servo. He looked at me like I was insane and I growled. Knock Out pulled me off and moved his saw to me. I tried to back up then was suddenly in the air. Ratchet caught me and glared at Knock Out.

I stuck my tongue out at Knock Out and he glared at me. I pointed up and Ratchet punched him again. Ratchet picked up the synthetic energon and through it at a wall where the glass shattered. Knock Out came at us and I knew how much energon Ratchet had lost.

"Ratchet, you've lost too much energon!" I yelled and he suddenly fell. I hid in his servo as Knock Out came at us. I gulped and hollered as he picked me up. He suddenly fell and I looked to see Ratchet pulling him down. I scampered over to him and hid in his servo. He curled it around me and I peeked through his servo digits.

Knock Out sped off as the Autobots came in. I whimpered and held onto Ratchet. I had yet to be discovered as the Autobots got Ratchet through a bridge. I sighed and fell asleep.

I sat up and looked around. "Huh, still here." I stated as I saw Ratchet's servo around me. I shrugged. I gasped as Ratchet suddenly shot up and asked frantically, "Where's Sirius?!" I tapped his servo and he opened it to reveal me.

I stretched and said, "Been in your servo." Ratchet looked almost too relieved. I hugged his chassis and he smiled down at me. I smiled back.

Raf and I were in 'Bee when he started to swerve. I felt limp as he was shot and passed out.

"They're stabilizing." I heard my mom and looked up. I smiled and looked around. "You were hit with dark energon." Miko stated.

I winced as I was shot with dark energon for the second time in my life and flew back into a wall. I looked up to see Ratchet running over with Smokescreen and Optimus.

I beat on the glass case as I looked at everyone. I leaned against the glass and kicked the opposite side. I growled and kept kicking. "Sirius, don't." Optimus stated and I growled. "Ratchet." Ratchet suddenly bridged through and if looks could kill the 'cons would be dead now.

I kicked the glass again and it cracked. "SIRIUS, enough!" Ratchet growled and I froze. I sat down and crossed my arms and said, "Then you get me out of this." Ratchet just stood there. I got up and kicked the glass again. "Sirius…" Ratchet started but I shot him a glare. I kicked the glass once more and it shattered.

I jumped out of the hatch and put my head high as I walked to Ratchet. He picked me up and I sat on his shoulder. Everyone stared at me. I snickered and said, "What?" "You're… alive." Arcee stated. "Oh, you mean you forgot your planet had air?" I asked and they stared at me again.

I hit Soundwave's pede with a rock repeatedly and he looked down at me. I screamed as he picked me up and hit his servo repeatedly. Soundwave's tentacles reached to Ratchet and he passed out from the shock from them. Soundwave grabbed him and pulled him through a bridge.

I squirmed to no prevail and Soundwave dropped me on Ratchet once we were in the brig. "RATCHET!" I screamed and Ratchet bolted up. He caught me in the air and I stated, "We're on the Nemesis." Ratchet just held me to him.

He shied into a corner as Megatron came in and hid me. "Please not the subspace." I repeated in a whisper. Megatron started a conversation with Ratchet and I rolled my eyes and watched. I squeaked as Megatron caught a glimpse of me. "If you do not help us…" Megatron snatched me up and I squirmed. "Then she will be destroyed."

He pointed his blaster at me and I looked to Ratchet and said, "Don't listen to him! Don't help them! You can't! They'll try to destroy earth and destroy me anyways if they do destroy earth!" "Aw, little love birds." Starscream stated as he pointed his missile at me.

"Ratchet, listen to me. The only way for you to help earth is to let them destroy me." I stated calmly. Ratchet looked from the weapons to me. He growled as he stood up and tackled Megatron. In the process I was dropped to the ground. "RATCHET, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed.

"Run!" Ratchet yelled and I watched there for a minute. "RUN!" Ratchet ordered and I ran. I ran through the halls and around a corner. I skidded past Decepticons and they shot at me, but missed. I skidded around another corner and saw Soundwave. I gulped and ran in the opposite direction.

I looked around for a system and found one. Soundwave found me as I climbed up then turned and walked off to where I had come from. I quickly contacted the 'bots and told them my coordinates and that Ratchet might be in danger.

I jumped down and started my search for Ratchet. I found him on the landing way and being beaten by the predacon. I ran in front of Ratchet and screamed, "ENOUGH!" the predacon froze and I growled, "What the pit are you doing this to him for?" "The Autobots destroyed my brethren." The predacon growled.

"The Autobots were led there by supposed energon that the Decepticons planted. Megatron fears you and your kind and was afraid you would overrule him. He set the trap for the Autobots to destroy your brethren." I stated calmly.

The predacon stared at me then growled. Ratchet picked me up and the predacon ran into the Nemesis. Ratchet walked in and stayed in the shadows. "What the slag did you do?" I hissed. "I helped them." Ratchet said solemnly.

I face palmed and growled. "The Autobots should be bridging here soon." I stated and Ratchet nodded. the lights went down and I looked around. "I can see heat through my thermal vision. I'll warn you." I stated and I looked to Ratchet to see him nod.

I looked around and said, "Clear." Ratchet ran down the hall and I watched as a ground bridge appeared on the deck. Ratchet pulled me back in and I realized we were going to outer space. Ratchet ran down the hall and we appeared above, "the omega lock." I whispered. Shockwave was about to induce the synthetic energon.

Ratchet sat me down and walked forward. "Shockwave, deactivate the omega lock." Ratchet ordered as he armed himself. Shockwave looked at him and said, "It is too late. Earth shall be changed." "Over my sparkless husk." Ratchet growled and ran at Shockwave. He shot me a look and I nodded and crept to the system controls.

"Where is your human?" Shockwave asked and I continued to work. Ratchet stayed quiet and I squeaked as Shockwave turned and saw me. Soundwave burst in and I growled as I stepped back. Soundwave hit me back with one of his tentacles and I landed on a button. I watched as the synthetic energon exited the casings. "Uh oh." I stated.

I screamed as I was hit and flew through the air. I hit a wall and winced. I landed on the ground and got up to see Ratchet getting up too. I looked down at the omega lock to see Optimus fighting Megatron. I gulped and ran to the system. "Lord Megatron! The human is at the system!" Shockwave yelled as I started to deactivate the system.

I looked up to see a blaster pointed right at me. I stared down at it then turned and looked at Soundwave. He was coming at me. I grabbed a piece of metal that happened to be there and chucked it at him. He mask shattered and he covered his face plates in pain.

I stared for a minute then looked back at Megatron. He was staring at Soundwave. I quickly started to type and felt a cold metal on my back. I turned to see Megatron. I growled and hit the last button as Megatron shot. I flew forward and winced as I hit the wall. I got up as the dark energon surged through me, purple electricity coming from me.

I shook my head and walked forward. Megatron shot me again and I flew to the edge of the opening to the omega lock. I screamed and held on. Only my head was in the air space with the exception of my arms. I looked up and screamed as I was blasted again. I held my breath as I fell out of the air space.

"SIRIUS!" Optimus yelled and caught me. I let out my breath as we came into the air space. He got punched and I got shot. I stood up slowly and looked up to see Megatron staring down at me. He shot me over and over and I winced every time. Optimus came out of nowhere.

He punched Megatron and he flew back. 'Bee came out of the omega lock with the star saber and called Megatron. He stabbed Megatron and he fell past the omega lock as he passed. I slowly sat up and felt as my energy drained. "RATCHET!" Optimus yelled as everyone crowded around me. Ratchet scanned me and said, "Her heart is fading."

I looked up at them and closed my eyes. I slowly opened them and started to breathe deeper. I smiled up at them and closed my eyes as I turned my head away. It hit the ground hard and I felt as my breathing stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was in recharge, some only half. I sat up and screamed as pain surged through my spine. Everyone bolted up and rushed to me. I looked up at them and smiled lightly. I held my head and said, "What happened? It feels like I had bricks dropped on top of me."

"Do you remember the dark energon that you got hit with?" Ultra Magnus asked and I nodded. "June had to open you up and Ratchet gave you part of his spark." 'Bee stated. I rubbed my eyes and looked to see Ratchet wasn't there. "Where_ is_ Ratchet?"

"He was afraid that it wouldn't work. He's out on the landing pad." Smokescreen whispered. Optimus carefully picked me up and walked out to the landing pad. "Ratchet." Optimus hid me as Ratchet turned to him.

Ratchet looked so sad. I wanted to tell him I was alright right now. Optimus walked forward with a frown. Tears streaked Ratchet's face plates and he said as he turned back to Cybertron's sunrise, "This is why I didn't want humans at base. We would get attached and then something would happen and we wouldn't see them again."

Optimus sat next to him and I watched from behind him as Ratchet looked off to the sunrise. "She's gone." Ratchet whispered and turned away from Optimus. "Ratchet." Optimus brought me from behind him and Ratchet turned to him. Optimus held me out and I started to cry. Ratchet quickly picked me up and held me close.

I cried more and held onto him tighter.

I thrashed about as my mom tried to get me into the car. "RATCHET!" I screamed as I cried. Ratchet was crying too. They finally got me into the car and I screamed and pounded on the windows as we drove out of the base. Linda held me close and I cried harder as I surrendered to the fact that I was leaving. My tears made of energon. I quickly pulled away as the energon was about to get on her.

I growled as Linda placed food in front of me and pushed it into my trash can once she left. Jack did the same with lunch, brought it to me. I pushed it into the trash. My mom gave me dinner and I did the same thing.

It went on like that for 33 days, I didn't leave that spot even if it was night time, I stayed there at my desk and stared out the window, waiting for Ratchet to come speeding up to see me. My eyes shown blue as I looked at the mirror in my room on my desk. "Sirius." June called to me gently. I didn't look to her. "Sirius." She called again.

"Yes Mom." I stated. "Your supper's getting cold." "That's alright, I'm not hungry." I replied. "You haven't been yourself since Ratchet had to give you part of his spark to save you, what's wrong?" June asked as she came to me. I started to cry and said, "I miss him, I miss them all." "I know honey, but we need to move on." June replied.

"I'm not going to." I replied. "Sirius, please eat, it's been 792 hours, that was since you last saw Ratchet." "Call Ratchet and tell him to make me, I'm not eating because I'm not hungry." I shot as I glared out the window. Energon tears brimmed my eyes.

"Honey, none of us will be able to move on if you keep mentioning about the past, especially Ratchet, considering what he did for you." June stated. Linda, Jack, my friends Sam and Mikaela, and Sam's friend walked in.

"Who's Ratchet?" my friends asked. I tossed them my journal and they read it. "Wow, he saved your life." They chorused and I said as I dropped my head and let it hit my desk, "Yep." I looked to my friends to see them talking. They nodded and said, "We'd like to show you something." "If it has anything to do with guns I will not allow it, you are wanted by the forces." June growled and I growled at her.

I growled and kicked a boulder and growled in pain. June rushed over and I said, "When I see Ratchet again I'll let _him_ look at it." A lime green and red 'bot came up and I said, "You are not Ratchet." "Yes I am." He replied and looked at me confused.

I took out my phone and showed him a picture of my guardian and said, "That's Ratchet. My best friend, the one who saved earth and revived Cybertron as well as save my life." I growled and turned my phone to me and started to dial his contact. "Please pick up." I kept repeating and cheered when Ratchet's voice came through the phone.

I smiled widely as I looked at everyone and they stared at me. I laughed and Ratchy, Orion, 'Bee, smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus chuckled.


End file.
